<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El hechizo de un ángel by 0gato_galleta0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048342">El hechizo de un ángel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0'>0gato_galleta0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Teasing, a little of jealous senkuu, gen being cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De una manera inesperada, Chrome encuentra lindo a Gen<br/>Senkuu no duda en dar un paso más allá con tal de verificar una teoría que tenía sobre el mentalista. Sin embargo no hay mentira en sus palabras</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen &amp; Chrome, Asagiri Gen &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El hechizo de un ángel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trabajar con el viejo Kaseki en un proyecto <em>súper malote</em> hacía que perdieras la noción del tiempo, por lo que esa noche Chrome regresó muy tarde a su cabaña</p><p>Cada vez más cerca, nota cómo la pequeña puerta está abierta, así que sube con mucho sigilo por si se encuentra algún enemigo- al parecer, pasar tanto tiempo con Kohaku lo había vuelto un tanto paranoico-El alivio recorre su cuerpo al solo encontrar a Senkuu y Gen dormidos, claramente a salvo.</p><p>El científico parecía estar en una posición muy incómoda para descansar, por lo que trató de moverlo hasta uno de los colchones que tenían, pero debido a su excesivo cansancio y una de esas cuatro fuerzas malotas llamada gravedad, parecía pesar más de lo pensado, por lo que se le resbaló y la cabeza de Senkuu cayó al suelo</p><p><em>¡Oh no! ¡Maté a la ciencia!</em> pensó con desesperación <em>Terminé de realizar el trabajo que Tsukasa no pudo. Por un lado es un gran honor</em>-asintió para sí- <em>pero por el otro...</em></p><p>No pudo seguir cavilando porque se oyó un gruñido de molestia en la habitación. </p><p>Senkuu se incorporó sobándose la cabeza y tratando de mantener los párpados abiertos "¿Qué pasó?"</p><p>"Ni idea" mintió Chrome mientras miraba nerviosamente a cualquier lado menos al recién despertado</p><p>El muchacho de ojos rojos dio una rápida mirada a todo el lugar y entendió lo que había ocurrido, pero lo dejó pasar. Era obvio que Chrome recién había llegado y de todas formas su espeso cabello había amortiguado un poco el golpe</p><p>Volteó para decirle a Chrome que cierre la compuerta o se iban a enfermar, pero esas palabras quedaron en el olvido al verlo con una manta en las manos arrodillado frente a la figura dormida de Gen. Enarcó una ceja y se aproximó a ellos para averiguar <em>qué demonios</em> lo había dejado en ese estado </p><p>Por su parte, el muchacho de cabello marrón se había acercado al mentalista para taparlo, ya que sabía de su friolenta naturaleza y no podía moverlo debido a su desastrosa experiencia con Senkuu.</p><p>El aire ya no pudo entrar o salir de sus pulmones en el momento que vio cómo la luna iluminaba el pacífico rostro de Gen. Su limitado vocabulario no le alcanzaba para describir la maraña de sensaciones al tener a Gen tan cerca, con los párpados cerrados adornados por esas largas pestañas que parecían brillar aún en la oscura noche. Hasta esa cicatriz que siempre le pareció extraña a Chrome, esa noche le pareció de lo más encantadora*. El cuadro se completaba magníficamente con el cabello bicolor enmarcando su rostro junto a la respiración acompasada.</p><p>Una expresión tan honesta de la que jamás esperó ser testigo</p><p>"Bonito" murmuró. Estiró una mano sin saber exactamente donde terminaría cayendo, con solo el deseo de verificar que la imagen frente a él era <em>real</em>, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, sacándolo de su ensoñación </p><p>"Apura Chrome, no nos queda mucho tiempo para descansar" dijo Senkuu antes de dar un gran bostezo</p><p>Chrome lo miró por unos segundos antes de bajar su vista nuevamente hacia Gen "¿Es algún truco de magia?" murmuró</p><p>"Kukuku por desgracia, en un diez billones por ciento no lo es" rió el científico</p><p>La mirada que le dedicó Chrome pasó de confundida a intrigada "¿Qué quieres de-"</p><p>"Nada, nada. Buenas noches" con eso dicho se dirigió a su cama, dio un último bostezo y quedó aparentemente dormido</p><p>Chrome soltó un suspiro antes de por fin echar la manta encima de Gen y le dio una última mirada. Cerró la puerta y se echó en su propio colchón  </p><p>
  <em>Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso más tarde, ¿o era temprano?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Recostado en su cama, Senkuu no pudo evitar encontrar la situación un tanto divertida. Era obvio que en algún momento alguien iba a encontrar <em>visualmente agradable</em> a Gen, ya sea en sus miradas curiosas cuando escuchaba de un nuevo proyecto, expresiones de asombro al verlo terminado o las escasas sonrisas genuinas que dejaba ver</p><p>Claro que él tenía la gran sospecha que el propio Gen lo sabía, pero prefería tener esa imagen de persona superficial. Lo cual le parecía lógico, considerando que sus habilidades se basaban en la mente y sus consecuentes respuestas corporales, no iba a dar importancia si alguien era atractivo o no con tal de cumplir sus objetivos</p><p>Pero y si...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Horas después de ver en acción el molino hidráulico, Gen se dirigía al laboratorio para dejar el material recién terminado. Por fin tendría tiempo para relajarse, pensó con alegría </p><p>"¡Buen trabajo, Chrome-chan~!" le sonrió con los ojos cerrados solo como él podía</p><p>"Gracias Gen" murmuró. Se notaba que estaba en conflicto interno, pero al final lo miró "¡Oh, ya volviste a la normalidad!" exclamó</p><p>"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Chrome-chan?"</p><p>"Anoche. La luna y tú se hicieron amigos" dijo con convicción, apretando un puño para enfatizar</p><p>Los engranajes empezaron a girar en la cabeza del mentalista, si se ponía en el lugar de Chrome y entendía su comprensión del mundo...</p><p><em>Oh. </em>Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, que trató de ocultar con sus mangas. Aún así, decidió hacerse el despistado "No entiendo Chrome-chan, ¿podrías explicarlo?" </p><p>Vio como el muchacho de cabello marrón se esforzó en encontrar palabras adecuadas, pero antes que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por Senkuu</p><p>"Ya deja el teatro, mentalista" desde su sitio de trabajo el científico le dio de reojo una mirada de 'he descubierto tu truco'</p><p>Gen rió "Está bien, está bien. Aunque no lo entiendo del todo, me halagas Chrome-chan"</p><p>Chrome se sorprendió de haber sido leído tan fácilmente, pero Gen no parecía molesto así que le devolvió la sonrisa</p><p>Ese pequeño ex cambio le dio suficiente información a Senkuu para verificar su hipótesis. Por fin encaró a ambos y le dedico una sonrisa ladina a Gen "Kukuku. Sin embargo, nunca esperé esa repentina timidez tuya"</p><p>"¿Oyen eso? creo que Kaseki-chan me está llamando. Bye-bye~" no bastó ni un segundo para que tratara de escapar con esa excusa</p><p>"¿Huh? yo no oigo nada" dijo Chrome mientras se hurgaba las orejas</p><p>"Espera, Gen" Senkuu lo tomó de la manga antes que pudiera salir. Se acercó lentamente y colocó su distintivo mechón blanco detrás de su oreja "Tenías un insecto"</p><p>"Gracias, Senkuu-chan" el chico de cabello bicolor estaba un poco confundido. Sabía que Senkuu se traía algo entre manos, pero lo dejó ser</p><p>Claro que no esperó su siguiente movimiento. La mano que aún estaba cerca a su oreja bajó hasta su mentón, todo mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos "Eres muy lindo"</p><p><em>¡Qué directo!</em> gritó Chrome en su mente, quien había visto todo con la boca abierta </p><p>La cara de Gen se volvió de un fuerte tono de rojo, que intentó disimular separándose del científico y tapando su cara con sus mangas "Dios, Senkuu-chan ese es el truco más viejo del libro" rió apoyado en la mesa del laboratorio, tratando que su corazón vuelva a latir normalmente</p><p><em>Lo sabía</em>, pensó Senkuu. Volvió a su trabajo sin tratar de darle una explicación a su propios sonrojo y sonrisa</p><p>"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!" gritó Chrome sacudiendo toda la habitación </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Esa noche, a pesar que todos los demás ya se habían ido a dormir y él mismo estaba bastante cansado, Gen se quedó sentado en una banca contemplando el firmamento</p><p>Fue todo completo silencio hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse. No tuvo que voltearse para saber quién era</p><p>"¿No tienes que ir a dormir? Siempre estás quejándote que no descansas lo suficiente" bromeó Senkuu</p><p>Gen rió un poco "Tenían razón esos artículos de internet. Sin contaminación, puedes ver muchas estrellas"</p><p>El científico asintió y ambos quedaron en un cómodo silencio</p><p>"Hey Senkuu-chan. Lo que dijiste en la tarde, ¿no lo crees, verdad?" </p><p>Senkuu siguió mirando al cielo y sonrió antes de responder "Ni un milímetro" </p><p>"Me lo suponía" Gen soltó un suspiro y complementó el gesto de su acompañante con una pequeña sonrisa  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Y eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un energético kudo, que siempre es bien recibido ;)<br/>Para quien quiera saber o no haya quedado del todo claro (pidoperdón) Senkuu tenía la teoría que Gen realmente no se ve como alguien atractivo, por pasar tanto tiempo en el mundo del espectáculo</p><p>Nos vemos pronto, cuando me recupere del dolor del cap 188 (manga) :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>